


This Title Kinda Spoils the Story: Pokemon Capture

by TheIcyMage



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Attack, Gen, POV Animal, Unnamed characters - Freeform, first published story, pokemon capture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/pseuds/TheIcyMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wild trainer has appeared! One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Title Kinda Spoils the Story: Pokemon Capture

It was becoming more difficult to see. Darkness was not far away. Blinking back the blurriness, it forced on a hopefully menacing face in an attempt to scare its predator away. Though this seemed to have the opposite effect, there wasn't much else it could do. It had to rely on the only four things it knew; the only means of survival it remembered. With what was surely the last energy it had left, it jumped at the monster, but to no avail. It slipped on the ground inches away from the danger. The enemy's next attack was light, yet painful nonetheless. Why? What had it done to deserve such slow, painful torture?  
It had ignored the warnings, that was all. It should have known not to tread where strange feet had bent the grass. Now here it was, seconds from darkness and even longer from returning to its life full of indefinite horrors. It looked at its attacker, wondering would happen next, and saw the figure. All it could see was the tall silhouette of some foreign creature. It saw the creature swing something with great force; however, it didn't care anymore. It began fading as it felt something drop close by.  
Darkness. Then, light. It looked again at the creature and saw signs of concern illuminated by the field of brightness. Nothing moved; there was only silence, and then........

BOOP-BOOP, BOOP-BOOP BING!

…............A sigh of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this story is so short, I feel like my descriptions give away the story. This is just my interpretation of how an encounter would feel from the wild pokemon's point of view. If it seems like I'm missing something, please review to let me know.


End file.
